LemonyProject
by hellbunnyxxx
Summary: Shikamaru thinks his lovely Wife doesn't love him anymore... What's Temari gonna do to prove him wrong? Bad summary, just R&R! ShikaTema. Light hints of SasuSaku and NejiTen


Lemony Project

**By: Darkgal69**

Special Thanks to **Mordred LeFay** this amazing writer helped me correcting this fics mistakes. Make sure to check out her stuff, her fics will leave you speechless!! She has good, so damn good stuff.

Warning: Shikatema Lemon fanfic

* * *

At the age of 22 he already had it all; a comfortable bed, a generous salary, and on top of all that, he had a gorgeous wife. Nara Shikamaru had more than he ever asked for. 

At least that's what he thought until a little idea crept into his mind…

He thought Temari was not in love with him anymore.

His beautiful and troublesome princess of Sunagakure (and her full agenda) didn't seem to have time for him anymore.

She was always on missions. If she was not in a mission; she was in Suna with her brothers and if she was not on a mission or with her freaky brothers she with the other Kunoichi of Konoha in one of their so called "La Noche de las Chicas."

So there was never time for Shika…

_What's wrong with her? With us? Is__n't Temari interested in me anymore?_

_Did she stop… loving me?_

They**spent** the rare moments they had to spend together **fighting** like cats and dogs.

Temari, being the feminist kunoichi she was,_reminded_ him that not only did she have responsibilities with her husband, but as a modern and independent woman she also had a life and friends.

Shikamaru, being the way he was; old fashioned, a little bit chauvinist and lazy, always accused her of not paying enough attention to her home and her husband.

Of course he would never tell her what really bothered him; that's something a man like him would never do.

And tonight was no exception.

There was some kind of party in (just for the girls) in Tenten's apartment. Shikamaru figured the girl wanted to enjoy her last days as a single woman. Poor girl. She was marrying that Hyuuga bastard XD

During the argument, Temari just ignored him. She ignored his efforts to make her stay home. _With him._

Then he stopped talking. His mouth suddenly went dry.

Shikamaru was still behind her, watching her making up and dressing for the party.

_Damn woman._

She was even wearing that tight black dress with the V neck that drove him nuts.

_Damn her twice. _

He was gonna have a hard-on all night long.

She knew it was maybe too much to wear that kind of dress for a simple party between friends, but Shikamaru was acting like a fucking jerk.

He deserved it.

She knew the effect that dress has on him, so he deserved it for being an ass, right?

Temari finished dressing up and stormed out of the house; the door crashed shut.

* * *

The party was really good and everybody was having a good time. All the girls seemed so happy, way too happy. Even the shy Hyuuga Hinata had gotten carried away with the drinks. 

Temari was sitting on a corner with a glass of wine in her hand, watching the girls laughing and drinking.

_Maybe I over-reacted. I shouldn't __have ignored Shikamaru when he was talking to me, I shouldn't had been so cold with him, but he's so not-him these days, we always end up fighting over the stupidest things, he just changed so much…_

"Temari san? Temari san?"

Temari was so lost in her own little world that she didn't notice Sakura's worried face in front of her.

"Is everything O.K.?"

"Everything's great" Temari said, grinning at her.

"You know, you seem a little bit _distracted_. Problems at home?"

"No… not at all"

There was a short silence before Sakura spoke again.

"You know, the other day Sasuke told me he saw Shikamaru in a toy store buying toy trains."

"Toy trains? He never showed them to me."

"Really? Well maybe it's just a secret habit of his, you know, or maybe he thinks you're gonna laugh at him or something. Men are really strange. They have the weirdest habits… Sasuke collects rugby cards, like a 9 year old boy…"

"Sasuke? Rugby cards?" _And I thought Shikamaru was the child,_ Temari thought.

"And you know what he said about it?"

"No what did he say?"

"Well he said like the silliest thing I've ever heard him say; he said that you'll leave Shikamaru, and the man is slowly getting used to idea by getting himself things he always liked and never had, you know, to ease the pain. I just laughed at him."

"…"

"'You're being ridiculous ass-kun,' that's what I told him."

Temari just stood there speechless.

It was funny how in a few seconds she found out what she wanted to know for months.

_Poor Shika thinks I__ don't love him anymore? He thinks I'm gonna leave him?_

_Now I get it, so that's why he's alwa__ys so temperamental whenever I'm going out. But if that's what bothered him, why didn't he tell me?_

She stood up, picked up her bag and left the apartment, looking for her husband.

* * *

The house was in complete darkeners when Temari got there. She took off her heels not to make any noise before going up the stairs.

She reached the bedroom they shared when she heard an unfamiliar noise. It seemed like the whistle of a boiling teakettle. It came from the flat roof

_So that must be the toy trains__…_

As silently as she could, she went up the stairs to the flat roof; Shikamaru's favourite place to relax and smoke.

When Temari got there, she saw him lying on an old couch smoking a cigarette and staring at the ceiling. She approached slowly, lay down and cuddled on his chest.

Shikamaru didn't even look at her. "How was the party?"

"It was nice"

"Good," was his only response.

"Nice toy trains."

"Thanks"

Silence

Temari couldn't stand the silence much longer; she bit her lower lip and waited for him to say something.

"I'm sorry"

When those words reached his ears, his gaze travelled down to the woman cuddled on his chest. He reached out a hand to caress her cheek.

"I'm sorry honey" repeated Temari, this time searching for her husbands lips.

They kissed softly.

"I'm sorry too" he said once they finished the kiss.

She kissed him again, this time harder, with more passion and desire; she cupped his face in her hands to hold him in place.

She kissed him like there was no tomorrow, pressing her full body against his, letting him know with her lips that she loved _**him**_ no matter how lazy or sexist he was.

Shikamaru responded her caresses with equal passion, biting her lips and sliding his tongue into her mouth. Both fought for dominance.

They stopped kissing for a second.

"Baka" she whispered in his ear while sucking it.

It was getting too hot all of a sudden, despite the cool night air.

He answered her insult by travelling downwards to her neck and chest, licking and biting, leaving the imprint of a love bite.

Temari let out a soft whimper when he bit her neck. She broke the contact to look at him in the eyes.

"Mr. Nara, it seems like you're playful tonight?"

He just smirked at her. That smirk. She _**knew**_ that sexy smirk.

She let out a soft whimper again when he switched positions. Now he was the one on top. He had strategically placed her under him where there was no way to run away.

Temari was cursing in a low tone (she wanted to be on top) when his mouth reclaimed hers again. Sweet and soft lips kissed her face.

She wouldn't remain passive in their love making; she started moving her hands down his shirt. They seemed to have life of their own. She touched him like she never did it before, like it was their first time.

They reached his waist, found the zipper of his pants, and tugged it down.

Feeling this Shikamaru broke all contact, stood up and took off his shirt. Much to Temari's displeasure he left his boxers on. The little pout she did send a shiver down his spine.

"My, my, Mrs. Nara, a little impatience aren't we?

A grunt was Temari's only response.

He reached out a hand to help her stand up.

He started working on his wife's perfect body. He used his right hand to bring down the zipper of her black dress and his left hand to separate it from her skin. He did it slowly, kissing each millimetre of skin was revealed. Soft moans escaped Temari's mouth. Shikamaru just smirked. Hearing them was intoxicating.

When he discarded her dress the only barrier between them was Temari's panties and his boxers.

Eagerly Shikamaru took one exposed breast into his mouth, licking and leaving saliva trails on it. He worked the other one with his hand, massaging it. Temari's eyes were shut, her cheeks flushed and her mouth wide open screaming "_Shika!! Shika oh god!!"_ again and gain.

He stopped touching her to take her in his arms. He gently placed her on the sofa.

He bent down to her, watching her glorious naked figure, each part of that goddess body was screaming to make her his.

He just smiled at her. Not smirked, smiled.

With both hands he took of the last piece of cloth from her. Experimenting lips found their way in her most feminine part, the one that was just meant for him. His tongue touched all the places that made her wild. Shikamaru knew what button to push, he knew how to make her hot and wet.

She digs her nails in the sofa, screaming at the top of her lungs the name of her beloved husband repeatedly.

Her first orgasm came hard. She just sprawled there, gasping for breath. Shikamaru was still down there licking all her juices.

_So sweet._

She watched him between her legs licking his lips.

"Shikamaru, this is too much, I need you now"

As a gentleman, he'll never say no to his lovely naked wife. Hell, he couldn't say her no even if she was dressed.

He took off his boxers exposing his throbbing member.

He placed him self on top of her, opening her legs a little bit more, holding her by the hips he entered her slowly and deeply.

"Ahhh!!!" screamed Temari feeling the empty space between her legs being filled by his length.

He was still, waiting for her to adapt to the pain.

She was biting her lip again. The pain was as powerful as the pleasure.

Nodding her head Temari let him know she was ready. Shikamaru started moving slowly at first, feeling the pressure and the blood boiling inside their bodies.

When the pain became more tolerable she locked her legs behind his back curling her toes with every thrust.

"Faster?" he asked

Temari of the Sand was too much proud to say the words: _**Yes, please**_ so she just nodded.

He sped up his pace and Temari's nails dug so deep into his back that they drew blood.

Blinded by the pleasure they started moving faster and faster, the friction between their bodies increasing, they were dominated by instinct only, screaming each other name like it was the only word they ever knew.

When everything came to an end, he pulled out of her. Shikamaru kissed his wife on the forehead and reminded on top of her, watching her try to catch her breath. Her face was deep red and her blonde hair become a little rat nest.

_Sh__e never looked more beautiful to him._

Finally catching her breath, Temari had the energy enough to speak again.

"Next time I pick the place" she says matter of factly.

Shikamaru smiled and kissed her lips.

"Always so dominant Sabaku No Temari"

"Oh, and Shika…"

"Yes…?"

"I love you, it's always been you and I'm never gonna leave you, clear?"

"Crystal clear, your highness"

Fin.

* * *

-La Noche de las Chicas: Girl's Night Out 

Authoress Note: Hi everybody:waves: hope this didn't sucked much.

I don't know if it is only me, but it seems that lately there's not much ShikaTema fanfiction out there is plagued of Shikaino ff!) and that makes me sad.

So I decided to translate another of my infamous Lemon fics, The first was Without A Word and people seemed to like so here I am, trying again and contributing to the ShikaTema nation.

People; Please, write more Shikatema fics, the hungry Fandom needs them, show that you love and support this amazing couple!

Reveiw, do not only add this story to your favs, please review!


End file.
